Sakura's True Feelings
by IanAlphaAxel
Summary: Hi everyone! My name is Ian Axel and this is my brand new first fanfic story. If I mess something up, please tell me with reviews or private messaging. Hope you like it! Set in after Naruto defeated Pain to chapter 469. NaruSaku, one sided SasuSaku and NaruHina. Will include mature themes (violence, nudity, strong language and adult sexual scenes)(Story discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Shippuden: Sakura's True Feelings

Hi everyone! My name is Ian Axel and this is my brand new first fanfic story. If I mess something up, please tell me with reviews or private messaging. Hope you like it!

Set in after Naruto defeated Pain to chapter 469, still have hope NaruSaku to become real one day. I love NaruHina but NaruSaku should have the real outcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, all of this would have different to this day.

Prologue

Naruto returns to the village and is, after years of pain and isolation, finally heralded as a hero.

The Hidden Cloud Village ninja group consisting of Samui, Karui and Omoi reach the Hidden Leaf Village with a letter assigned for the Hokage from their Raikage, Tsunade still in a coma while Danzo had been appointed as acting Hokage by the Land of Fire's feudal lord. Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno later learned that Danzo has labeled their former teammate Sasuke Uchiha as a Rogue Ninja to be killed on sight, the two seeking out Sai whom Danzo had summoned his mission of tracking down Kabuto to keep tabs on Naruto. After Sai explains that he physically unable to tell Naruto and Sakura anything he knows about Danzo due to a curse mark, the three are confronted by Karui and Omoi who demand intel on Sasuke so they avenge their mentor Killer Bee while revealing their Raikage got Danzo's permission for them to kill him. When the two also revealed that Sasuke is in the Akatsuki, Naruto realizes that Bee is a Jinchuriki and gives Karui and Omoi hope by revealing what he knows of the Akatsuki targeting jinchuriki. He then offers to go with the two Cloud Ninja to tell them anything else they need to know. Meanwhile, Sasuke and team Taka are intercepted by Tobi, who reveals that Bee tricked them into believing they captured him with one of Gyuki's tentacles. Tobi also reveals the village's recent destruction by Nagato and Naruto's increased abilities, revealing Danzo as the new Hokage and that he is attending a Five Kage Summit called as a result of both Sasuke and Nagato's attacks.

After being informed of the turn of events in the Hidden Leaf, Sasuke decides to assassinate Danzo with White Zetsu splitting off from the part of his body holding Black Zetsu to guide team Taka to the site of the Five Kage Summit. The former deeming Sasuke a possible replacement for Nagato's role in their plan once under their full control, Tobi and Black Zetsu discuss Nagato's unexpected betrayal and that Naruto's actions have now forced their hand to prematurely hasten their plan. Meanwhile, as Danzo makes preparations for the summit while assigning one of his followers to eliminate Kabuto and acquire his human experiment research, Karui interrogates Naruto about everything he knows on Sasuke. But Naruto refuses to sell Sasuke out and instead tells Karui to take her anger out on him instead, with Sai and Omoi eventually intervening before Samui arrives to pick up her wards to meet up with the Raikage with the intel their got. Later, while having Sai tend to his injuries so not to make Sakura worry, Naruto tells Kakashi Hatake and Yamato that he intends to convince the Raikage to forgive Sasuke. When the two refuse to allow it, Naruto reveals his encounter with the chakra imprint of Minato. He tells them what the Fourth Hokage told him about the Nine Tails incident caused by Tobi which Kakashi speculates to be possibly the First Hokage's nemesis Madara Uchiha. When Naruto also revealed that Minato professed his belief in him, Kakashi changes his mind as he and a reluctant Yamato agree to escort Naruto to the Five Kage Summit.

The five Kage depart from their villages, each one accompanied by two bodyguards, and Danzo is attacked by a group of assassins. He uncovers his Sharingan and wipes out all his attackers effortlessly while Kakashi, Yamato and Naruto depart, tailing Samui's team. White Zetsu guides Taka to the Five Kage Summit in the Land of Iron, a neutral snowy nation defended by samurai. Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato confront the Raikage and Naruto begins to ask him to pardon Sasuke.

Naruto tries to convince the Fourth Raikage Ay to stop the order of execution on Sasuke Uchiha, adamant to the point of falling on his knees as he does not want either his people or those of the Hidden Cloud to kill each other in a cycle of hatred. But Ay scolds Naruto for being foolishly naïve, adding that he intends to convince the other Kage to condemn the Akatsuki and all associates as criminals. Later, after White Zetsu points out Danzo to Sasuke, the Kage summit commences with Gaara explaining that the Akatsuki having targeting Jinchuriki and that he was the only one who requested aid as Onoki chides the younger Kage since any news of lost tailed beast would be a sign of weakness and that it would take the Akatsuki a long time to create a stable Jinchuriki. When Danzo points out that there are exceptions to controlling tailed beasts in short time like Killer Bee and Mei Terumi's predecessor Yagura Karatachi, Ay interrupts the acting Hokage while explaining that he set up the meeting to see who he can trust as his village is the only one where none of the Akatsuki members have originated from. Furthermore, Mei reluctantly reveals her people assumed Yagura was long compromised, Gaara is astonished to learn that the Akatsuki have been employed as mercenaries by the ninja villages in the past with the Hidden Sand's collaboration with Orochimaru being such an example as Ay assumes Danzo had a role in it. After Onoki justifies hiring the Akatsuki to be the result of the Hidden Cloud's own actions to gain further power, Danzo finishes his earlier statement that his sources have told him the Akatsuki is led by Madara Uchiha despite the man having died long ago. It was at this time that the Five Kage Summit mediator Mifune suggests that the Kage to establish the world's first Shinobi Alliance with Danzo as its leader.

Then Sakura will soon come to a painful decision, one that could define the outcome of the war, her feelings for Sasuke and Naruto's promise to her and the outcome of Team 7.


	2. Author Notes (Rewriting Story)

Hi, everyone! I will rewriting my NaruSaku story and repost it, so it's gonna take me at 1-3 days before finished writing it and checking it for errors. Be sure to look for it!

Also, I will write a Pokémon story based on the new Pokémon Nintendo Switch games: Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu & Pokémon Let's Go Eevee coming next Friday. I haven't got the game yet, my favorite is Let's Go Pikachu and since it's a remake of Pokémon Yellow, the title will be Pokémon Yellow: Pikachu Remixed Edition. I'm going to write the story pretty soon but I haven't what start with. Obviously Pikachu is included, might include Eevee and evolve it to Vaporeon or Flareon and I will definitely include the new Pokémon in the series: Meltan and it's evolution Melmetal. So if anyone wants to help me write this story, please write me a review or message in PM and I will be super happy and thankful for the help.

Now, for those who are buying Let's Go Eevee, I have come up with a way to balance a Pokémon team around Eevee. Here is the theory:

Eevee

Vaporeon

Jolteon

Flareon

Espeon

Umbreon

Leafeon

Glaceon

Sylveon

Replacements:

Raichu/Alolan Raichu (Jolteon/Espeon/?)

Electrode (Jolteon/?)

Blastoise/Mega Blastoise (Vaporeon/?)

Lapras (Vaporeon/Glaceon/?)

Slowbro (Vaporeon/Espeon/?)

Exeggutor (Leafeon/Espeon/?)

Starmie (Vaporeon/Espeon/?)

Alakazam (Espeon/?)

Seadra (Vaporeon/?)

Seaking (Vaporeon/?)

Hypno (Espeon/?)

Clefable (Eevee/Sylveon/?)

Wigglytuff (Eevee/Sylveon/?

Mr. Mime (Espeon/Sylveon/?)

Tangela (Leafeon/?)

Kingler (Vaporeon/?)

Dewong (Vaporeon/Glaceon/?)

Cloyster (Vaporeon/Glaceon/?)

Golduck (Vaporeon/?)

Jynx (Glaceon/Espeon/?)

Electabuzz (Jolteon/?)

Magmar (Flareon/?)

Arcanine (Flareon/?)

Rapidash (Flareon/?)

Ninetales (Flareon/?)

Gyarados/Mega Gyarados (Vaporeon/Umbreon/?)

Alolan Ninetales (Glaceon/Sylveon/?)

Alolan Persian (Umbreon/?)

Alolan Raticate (Eevee/Umbreon/?)

Others:

Please write any same type of Pokemon or moves as Eeevee's evolutions for any Normal types or the same types of Eevee's evolutions except for Pokemon types or moves that aren't part of the evolution chart of Eevee. If you want to choose them, then please do if you see fit.

EN=Eevee or Normal type moves

?=Same type of Pokemon or moves as Eevee's evolutions

BG: Any type of Pokemon or moves that are part of Blue's/Gary Ian's Pokemon teams and also of the same type or moves as Eevee and it's evolutions

Thanks for reading, see you soon!


End file.
